1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for converting a displacement in a direction into a force in the same direction.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Situations are known to exist in which it is desirable to convert a displacement in a direction into a force in the same direction. An example of such a situation is a remotely controlled active optical system in which the optical character of the system is changed by deforming a surface of the system. For example, by changing the radius of curvature of a mirror, the optical character of the mirror is changed. If the force is applied directly by, for example, an electro-mechanical device, the power has to be kept on the device as long as it is desired for the force to be applied by the device.